A NILEY MINI STORY
by babygurl98
Summary: i do not own anything but the plot.. for right now, the first chapter is kinda a preview of the story. i want u guys to review. pretty plz.. and tell me if u want me to make it a mini story or not..
1. Chapter 1

How does a small story sound? Its about niley and jemi & a random girl who will only be in the story for about 2 chapters.

Niley and jemi = 17 years old

Nick makes a mistake by cheating on miley

Both couples have been friends forever and have been dating for over 3 years.

What will happen with niley?

Does this sound like a good story?

i do not own anything but the plot..


	2. Chapter 2

Niley Story part 1

Miley and nick are at nicks house cuddling when nicks phone rings.

Nick : (picks up phone) hello?

Joe: hey man! Wanna go out tonight?

Nick: umm sure! Where to?

Miley: (can hear cuz its on speaker phone)

Joe: clubbing!

Miley: oh no ur not going nick remember wat happened last time?!

Nick: calm down babe! I wont go

Miley: good

*later that day* nick and joe r hanging and demi and miley are hanging.

With miley and demi

Demi: so nick and joe aren't goin out tonight?

Miley: ya

With Nick and joe

Joe: come on man! What miles doesn't know wont kill her..

Nick: idk man, she will kill me

Joe: grow up( they wlk into the club)

Nick&joe: (sit and start drinking)

20 minutes later—

Nick : (drunk and thinks that every girl he sees is miley)

Random slut: heyy babe! (checks nick out)

Nick: heyy (thinks she miley) come one babe lets get out of here..

Joe: uhh man she is not miley!

But nick was gone.

Joe : damnit! Nick..(searches for him and worried he will do something bad)

With demi and miley

Miley: hey im kinda tired imam go to bed alright?

Demi: ok girl. Imam call joe first then I will join ya

*demi calls joe*

Dem: hey baby

Joe: hey( talking nervously)

Dem: whats wrong..wat did u do?

Joe: uhh I need to tlk to u. me and nick went out to a club .. nick and some girl left together and he is really drunk..

Demi: WTF JOE NO! (whispers so miley wont here) u better find him..or else

Joe: I will! Bye baby! Gotta go..love u!

Dem: if he cheats on her then I will kill u.

Joe: aww babe.. love u to

*hangs up*

The next morning

*nick wakes up in his room with some random slut*

Nick: OMG no..oh shit.. fuck. Damnit..

Slut: hey handsom

Nick: get the fuck out! Now!

Dem: (txts nick) ik wat u did and miley woke up and is on her way to ur house..

Nick: nooo .oh shit

But right wen nick and is about to yell at the walks in

Miley: wtf!? How could u ( anger and sadness flood her body)

Nick: babe it was an accident

Slut: who is this

Miley: im his girlfriend- ex girlfriend. (punches the slut really hard in the face)

Slut: (falls to the floor, gets up and runs out, fully dressed)

Miley: I can't believe u.. (throws the ring he bought and her necklace he gave her)

Its. Over.

Nick: no babe plz

*miley walks out*


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3-

Last time; miley walked out, niley broke up.

*2 weeks later* *nick has been total wreck, he texts miley every day and calls her crying and apologizing.* *miley has been horrible, hasn't been sleeping, and really wants to forgive nick but is afraid of getting hurt.*

With jemi at demis house

Dem: Joe. Wat r we gonna do? (Ask worried)

Joe: idk babe. I already talked to nick. He looks horrible. And he smells gross. (Gives a weird face)

Dem: (smiles a bit) imma go talk to miley

Joe: ok bye! Txt me later. Love you

With memi

Dem: (knocks on mileys door)

Miley: come in (said sad and weak)

Dem: aww mi mi

Miley: wat

Demi: he didn't mean to hurt you. He regrets it a lot.

Miley: ik but, he lied to me bout goin clubbing then he goes and screws some fat a**girl.

Dem: u need to tlk to him. (said stern and serious)

Miley: ok. Fine! I will tlk to him

*with nick*

Nick: (thinking- gosh! Im so stupid! Cant stop crying!)(Phone rings)

Hello?

Miley: …uh hi (said softly)

Nick: mi! Omg baby im so sry

Miley: yes. It's me and ik

Nick: plz forgive me

Miley: I can't

Nick: plz plz

Miley: no, im sry

Nick: im coming over. Be there in a few

Miley: k bye

*wen nick gets there*

Nick: (walks right in, walks up to her room)

Miley: y r u here (standing in front of him) wat do u want

Nick: (pulls miley into a passionate hug&kiss)

Miley: (kisses back) *after 5 minutes*

Niley: (pull away)

Miley: (crying and turns around and sits on the bed)

Nick: I love you. I regret cheating and lying to uu sooo much. Plz forgive me ( begs and tears start streaming down his face)

Miley: I forgive u. But on 2 conditions

Nick: anything!

Miley: one; never lie to me and cheat on me again. Or I will cut Ur balls off. Two; never leave me and never let me go.

Nick: I promise 100% baby! (Smiles)

Miley: (smiles) I love you

Nick: I love u to (smiles big and kisses her)

Thnx for the reviews! This was my very first story. Should I make more stories and one shot?


End file.
